BaIlANdO pOr UnA eSpAdA
by Healing Sword
Summary: Bueno este es mi segundo fic,y se me ocurrio esto.no soy muy buena para summarysAsí que espero que les guste, porfavor lean! XD
1. Chapter 1

**P.D.A**: Hola a todos, me uní con mi mejor amigo Rulo para hacer otro fic, esperemos que les guste. Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi (porque si fueran míos no existiría Kikyo XD). Y OIGAN BIEN ESTO: NO VOY A CONTINUAR SI NO RECIBO REVIEWS! AL MENOS 3, y espero que les guste.

BaIlAnDo PoR uNa EsPaDa 

Cap.1 InTrOdUcCiOn

**P.D.A:** Estamos reportando aquí en la época feudal en Japón, para empezar con nuestro programa, son exactamente las 4:00 a.m. (_vamos a hacer que es la misma hora en México y en Japón_),trataremos de robar la espada a Inuyasha y las de Sesshomaru para que caigan en nuestro juego de "Bailando por una espada", pero también les vamos a robar lo mas preciado a los demás.

**Rave:** Sí, por ejemplo: a Sango su bumerang, su espada, el arma que tiene de bajo de la maga, su veneno, a Kouga sus fragmentos, a Kagura su abanico, a Jaken su bastón, a-----

**P.D.A**: (le tapa la boca) Creo que ya entendieron. Bueno y después los obligaremos a que bailen reguetón, baladas, música de Mario Bros. (XD)etc, etc, etc y que también canten com---

**Rulo:** Sí! Que canten quiero ver (señalando hacia la cámara)SANGRE en sus oídos (?)! SANGRE! LA ASQUEROSIDAD ES BUENA! ARRIBA LA ANARQUIA! MUAJAJAJA!

**Rave:** YA CALLATE RULO (atrás se oye a Rulo diciendo "BLAH, BLAH, BLAH!) CON UNA #$&! NUNCA SE CALLA

**P.D.A:** LOS DOS YA SE PUEDEN CALLAR (jala a Rave y le dice en voz baja) Perl...es decir Rave recuerda que es una clasificación para niños no puedes decir malas palabras. (voz alta) Bueno como iba diciendo, v--

**Y.K.T:** Ándale déjame continuar narrando, (de rosillas) POR FAS, POR FAS, POR FAS, POR FAS, POR FAS, POR FAS, POR FAS, POR FAS, POR FAS!

**P.D.A:** Esta bien, pero si dejas de decir "por favor"._ No puedo creer que sean tan infantiles._

**Y.K.T**: Wiiii! (-) bueno, van a cantar como...

**P.D.A:** Ya podemos comenzar con los robos.

**Y.K.T:** Cierto.

**Rulo: **Oye, pero cómo se supone que vamos a robarle a Inuyasha, si él tiene muy buen olfato?

**Y.K.T: **(tierna) Pues es fácil zonso! Solo le golpeamos en la nariz con un bat de baseball a Inuyasha y adiós olfato.

**Rave: **No crees que es un poco violento?

**Y.K.T: **No para nada, ni lo va a sentir.

**P.D.A:** Quien eres tu y que hiciste con Nan...quiero decir con Y.K.T?(truena los dedos) Ah! Se me ocurrió una buena idea para robarle a Inuyasha.

**Rulo: **Y cuál es?

**P.D.A:** Que bueno que lo preguntas.(de inmediato esta Rave se dió cuenta de lo que tramaba)

**Y.K.T: **Sí! Va hacer una de las partes donde ridiculizas a alguien, WIIII!

**Rave: **Estas bien tonta, tenias que arruinar el momento.

**P.D.A: **Déjala, la pobrecita tiene problemas físicos, psicológicos.

**Y.K.T: **Ay, que malas.

**P.D.A: **Bueno no importa. Oye! Donde esta Rulo.(Rulo ya se encontraba corriendo) VUELVE ACA COBARDE! (se van tras él)

(cinco minutos después)

**Rulo: **(con golpes en la cara)Digan me otra vez ¿porque hago esto? (tenia puesto un traje de football americano, unos lentes oscuros(?), una nariz de payaso y una camiseta arriba del traje que dice "I'm a stupid" y un bat de baseball)

**Rave: **Porque eres el único hombre entre nosotras y debes arriesgar tu vida como todo un caballero.(se oye a P.D.A y a Y.K.T riéndose a morir)

**P.D.A: **Solo te falta algo (saca un perfume de la misma marca del que tiene Kagome)

**Rulo: **Oh no! Pueden ridiculizarme, pero nunca ponerme perfume.

**P.D.A: **Ándale, es lo único que falta y además lo necesitas, sino Inuyasha te va a descubrir.

**Rulo: **Esta bien. (le hecha el perfume)

**Rave: **Ahora ve no tenemos todo la mañana.

**Y.K.T: **(P.D.A le da un golpe con el codo) Ah! Es cierto debo de narrar. (voz seria) Rulo entra a la casa de Kaede, esta sudando mucho ¿podrá robar las armas de todos? Esa respuesta es difícil de responder, voltea hacia mi y me hace una cara de "muérete", se voltea y regresa a su objetivo, pero antes se saca un moco y me lo avienta hacia mi y me cae en un ojo, su---

**P.D.A: **Mejor yo narro. Bueno, se acerca hacia Inuyasha, no hace ni un esfuerzo para quitarle la espada, después le quita las armas a Sango con facilidad, solo le faltan dos más, va hacia Kagome pero que pasa se esta despertando Miroku, Rulo agarra el bat y le da un golpe en la cabeza, sabia que era buena idea lo del bat, solo le falta Kagome, LO LOGRO! Regresar hacia nosotras, trae una cara de "soy mejor que tu", pero esperen se esta despertando Inuyasha, ¿que va hacer? El bat ya no sirve, oh, oh ya nos vio también a nosotras. CORRAN POR SU VIDA!

**Rave: **Espera.

**P.D.A: **que?

**Rave: **Recuerda que traemos vehículos para este tipo de casos.

**P.D.A: **Es cierto, (había unas motos de las más modernas) VÁMONOS! (se van)

**Inuyasha: **Regresen cobardes!(despierta a los demás y se van corriendo tras nosotros)

Fin del Cap. 1

**P.D.A: **Espero que les haya gustado este primer cap. Dejen Reviews. En el siguiente cap. Vamos a robarle a Kouga y a los demás y a empezar con "Bailando por una espada".SE CUIDAN! SEE YA!


	2. ¿Ya podemos empezar el programa?

**P.D.A: **Lamento no haber publicado antes es que….estuve en exámenes de la preparatoria, y estuve ayudando a una señora con algo (no pregunten) y lo mejor es que PASE TODAS LAS MATERIAS (la Apocalipsis XD)¡Y CON 90 EN EL INDICATIVO DE QUIMICA!(N.A: Exámenes de la Universidad Autónoma de Nuevo León).

¡Ah! Es cierto muchas gracias por los reviews y tomare en cuenta uno que me mandaron, pero estoy practicando muy pronto me quitare la forma de guión y escribiré de esa manera (aunque yo lo hago para que sepan quien esta hablando más fácilmente, pero bueno) y aquí están algunas notas:

_Pensamientos_

**Yo hablando o _dando notas_**

(Acciones)

Bueno disfruten el Cáp. 2

**Cáp.2**

¿Ya va a empezar el programa?

P.D.A y los demás se encuentran huyendo de Inuyasha (**_obviamente con las motos_**), en eso en un peñasco:

**P.D.A: **¡Sujétate bien, Rulo! (Veía que se acercaban a una curva peligrosa)

**Rulo: **Y ¿por qué debo de obedecerte? Tú no eres nadie para mandarme y fíjate lo que paso por hacerte caso.

**P.D.A: **Bueno es tu vida, no la mía. (**Nota importante: solo hay dos motos y Rulo va con P.D.A y Y.K.T con Rave **_Gracias volvamos con la historia XD_)

(En eso Rave y P.D.A dan vuelta en una curva peligrosa y **¿adivinen quién sale disparado? Creo que ya saben la respuesta**)

**P.D.A: **¡Te lo advertí! (le grita a Rulo)

**Rave: **¡Oye¿Lo vas abandonar de esa manera¿No se supone que es tu "mejor amigo"?

**P.D.A:** ¡Qué quieres que me habiente, solo porque es mi "mejor amigo"?

**Rave: **Pues……..

**P.D.A:** NI EN LOS SUEÑOS DE Y.K.T VA A PASAR ESO.

**Y.K.T: **(Soñando despierta)_ Orlando Bloom está bien guapo, pero Inuyasha no se queda atrás, me gustaría que Kagome se fuera a la………para que Inuyasha fuera mío muajajajajajajajaja (risa malvada) y si un día la empujo por el bonji (**N.A: ignoro como se escribe, después me dicen**) y le corto la cuerda, SÍ y luego… (**Mejor volvamos con la historia -U**)_

**P.D.A: **Oye…

**Rave: **¿Qué?

**P.D.A: **Y.K.T te esta babeando tu blusa, es mejor que la despiertes antes de que…

**Y.K.T:** (Le arranca un pedazo de tela de la blusa) ¡Inuyasha va hacer mío¡Muajajajajajajajaja!

**Rave: **¡Tonta, arruinaste mi mejor blusa¡Me la había regalado mi mami! BUAAAAAA

**P.D.A: **¡Ya cállate, tu llanto es peor que los gritos de mi papá! (**y vaya que él si grita fuerte XD**) _espero que Rulo salga vivió de esta, porque quiero que me preste el juego "The legend of Zelda: Ocarina of time" y si no me lo presta ¡pues que se muera!_

* * *

Mientras tanto con Rulo: 

**Rulo: **(Cayendo)¡NI CREAS QUE TE VOY A PRESTAR ESE VIDEO JUEGO P.D.A!

Rulo caía fuertemente por el peñasco pero lo único que hacía(**desgraciadamente**) que no muriera, pues fue el traje de football americano que traía puesto, Inuyasha vio que uno se había soltado y caído por el peñasco, así que fue a salvarlo (**Que lindo Inuyasha**), ya a salvo:

**Rulo: **¡Muchas Gracias! (y le empieza a besarle los pies **_¡que asco!_**)

**Inuyasha: **¡Ya déjate de payasadas! (le da una patada a Rulo) y cuenta ¿por qué nos robaron todas nuestras armas?

**Rulo: **Pues verás…no puedo decirlo.

**

* * *

**

**Flash back:**

En el estudio:

**P.D.A: **Y eso es lo que tenemos que hacer… ¿entendido?

**Todos: **¡Sí!

**P.D.A: **Pero más les vale no decir nada si es que alguno de ustedes es capturado (les hace cara de muéranse) y eso va más para ti Rulo (este se asusta), o sino te…golpeare lo más fuerte que pueda y te mandare a comer tacos de puerco (?) es decir a la… ¿entendido?

**Rulo: **(Todo azul) C-como el cristal.

**Fin del Flash Back **

**

* * *

**

**Rulo: **_Si le digo a Inuyasha, P.D.A me golpeara más de lo que me pega ahora ¿Qué are? _

**Inuyasha: **(le da un golpe en la cabeza a Rulo) Con que no quieres decirme ¿eh, pues verás la furia de Inuyasha.

**Kagome: **Inuyasha ¡Abajo!

(PACK)

**Inuyasha: **Kagome ¿por qué?

**Kagome: **(sonriente) porque esa no es la forma de interrogar a una persona (se va volteando lentamente con un cara de "te doy 3 segundos para que corras o sino te golpeare hasta verte sangrar") DINOS ¿POR QU---?

(Rulo ya se encontraba corriendo, ya llevaba como un 1 kilómetro corrido **_es rápido cuando tiene miedo XD_**)

* * *

Mientras tanto con las chicas: 

Ya habían dejado las motos, puesto que ya no tenían gasolina.

**Rave: **Bueno y ¿quién es el siguiente?

**P.D.A: **Sesshomaru

**Y.K.T: **Ay sí tu amorzote (le pega con el codo a P.D.A)

**Rave: **¡whoooooooo! Sesshomaru & P.D.A sitting in a tree K-I-S…(sentados en un árbol B-E-S…)

**P.D.A: **(colorada) ¡YA CALLÁTE! (las empieza a corretear)

(Rave y Y.K.T estaban huyendo de ella pero a la vez riéndose a carcajadas)

**P.D.A: **(para de correr) Bueno ya vasta de payasadas, vamos a robarle a Sesshomaru (**se me olvido decir "niños no hagan eso es malo"**)

Ya donde se encontraba el "campamento de Sesshomaru":

(Detrás de unos arbustos)

**Rave: **(voz baja) okay ya estamos aquí ahora ¿qué?

**P.D.A: **(voz baja) lo que tenemos que hacer es…

¡Hola!

(Una amiga aparece de la nada)

Sesshomaru las alcanza a oír y voltea hacia donde estaban pero se alcanzan agachar a tiempo y Sesshomaru no ve nada.

**Sesshomaru: **_Debe de tratarse de unas ardillas o algo por el estilo_ (y se da la vuelta)

**P.D.A: **(voz baja) ¡Qué haces aquí? Yeshy (**ese apodo se le ocurrió a ella no me culpen**)

**Yeshy: **(voz baja) Pues como no estabas en tu casa cuando fui, pues tu mamá me dijo donde estabas y pues vine a verte y para decirte que tengo más episodios de "Samurai Champloo"¡ah! y Rulo esta bien (se oye un "Ay que bueno" por parte de todas) pero no te va a prestar el videojuego.

**P.D.A: **(colorada del enojo y hasta los ojos brillándole de un color rojo fosforescente) _¡Es maldito de Rulo! Después de lo que hecho por él, aun así no me lo piensa prestar, definitivamente lo voy a matar en la escuela, lo golpeare en lugares que ni existen, lo, lo…_

**Yeshy: **(voz baja) ¡ah! Están con Sesshy me alegro porque él es de ¡mi propiedad! (sale corriendo hasta donde se encontraba Sesshomaru)

**P.D.A: **¡Espera! (Se va corriendo tras ella y las demás de tras de las dos Sesshomaniáticas)

**Yeshy: **¡Sesshy mi amorzote¡Estas bien bueno!

**Sesshomaru: **¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme de esa manera insignificante insecto? (saca a Tokijin)

Pero antes de que hiciera su ataque, Yeshy lo abrazo con gran fuerza que incluso la armadura de Sesshomaru se rompió XD y esté se estaba poniendo morado por falta de oxigeno.

**P.D.A: **¡NO PREMITIRE QUE ME QUITES A SESSHOMARU! TÚ, TÚ…

**Yeshy: **(todavía abrazando a Sesshomaru) Tendrás que pelear conmigo para ver a quien le pertenece Sesshy (suelta a Sesshomaru y saca su gas glaquimojeno **_no se como se escribe ¡que alguien me diga!_** Y sus pinzas eléctricas)

**P.D.A: **(sarcástica) Se ve que no venias preparada (y saca la ultima reserva de bat de baseball y más su cámara de oxigeno y unos lentes oscuros **_para que me vea "cool" XD_**)

**Yeshy: **Pues tú tampoco vienes del todo vacía

**P.D.A: **¡Tonta! Recuerda que estoy robando y siempre debo de venir preparada para todo.

**Rave y Y.K.T: **Sesshomaru¿Estás bien?

**Jaken: **¿Se encuentra bien amo bonito?

**Rin: **¿Señor Sesshomaru?

**Sesshomaru: **(ya en su tono normal de piel) _¿Quiénes son esas mujeres y por qué están aquí? _(se pone de pie)_ bueno al menos podré ver una pelea como las de "Pay-PayerView" que ofrecen en DirecTV o en Sky _(empieza a bailar la canción del pavo de DirecTV **_la del comercial XD_**) _DirecTV, DirecTV, Direct, Direct, Direct, TV, pau, pau chipaupapau…_

* * *

Mientras tanto con Rulo: 

Rulo se encontraba amarrado de pies a hombros y además con varios moretones que se los había hecho Inuyasha:

**Kagome: **Te preguntare un vez más ¿por qué se llevaron nuestras cosas?

**Rulo: **(no responde)

**Inuyasha: **Es inútil Kagome, él no va hablar mejor esperemos hasta que sus amigas regresen por él. _Bueno si es que lo hacen._

**Kagome: **Creo que tienes razón, pero y ¿si no regresan por él?

**Rulo: **_Es cierto, y ¿sino regresan por mí¿Qué are? Y todo por la culpa de mi dizque "mejor amiga" sino le hubiera hecho caso. _(Suspira)_ Pero ya no importa. _

**Inuyasha: **Bueno no importa, regresemos a la aldea.

Inuyasha sube a Kagome a su espalda y Miroku y Sango se montan a Kirara y Rulo amarrado a Kirara pero aun así quedaba colgando cuando está emprendió vuelo.

**Rulo: **¿Por qué me toca sufrir de esta manera! (Mareado por la altura)

* * *

Mientras tanto con Sesshomaru y compañía: 

**Yeshy: **Yo he sido una de las mejores luchadoras de toda mi secundaria (**No puede decir preparatoria porque son muchos alumnos XD**)

**P.D.A: **¡Bring on! (**Es como decir "empecemos" bueno mejor ya me cayó**)

(Se pone la música de Hanyou-Inuyasha** es cuando Inuyasha le empieza a ganar al malvado, bueno investíguenla si no se la saben**)

Yeshy le trata de echar el gas glaquimojeno, P.D.A logra esquivarlo mientras esta se empieza acercar a Yeshy preparada para golpearla con el bat, la otra sin pensarlo dos veces agarra a Rin y la pone como escudo.

P.D.A no pudo evitar golpear a Rin y pues como los bats eran marca patito se rompió, la otra aprovecho para usar sus pinzas eléctricas, la electrocuta y se desmaya pero al ver que Yeshy le iba a electrocutar una vez más (**que salvaje**) agarra a Jaken y se lo habienta a la cara.

**Yeshy: **¡SOY ALERGICA A LOS RENACUAJOS¡AAAH QUEMA!

P.D.A se habienta hacia donde estaba Yeshy y la tumba, se sube arriba de ella y se acerca su cara a la de ella y hace el sonido de que quiere sacar una flema (**que asco**), se lo empieza a sacar por la boca (**obviamente lo estaba controlando**) y la otra desesperada por zafarse.

**Yeshy: **¡Ya me rindo¡Tú ganas¡TÚ GANAS!

(P.D.A se baja de Yeshy se pone de pie y se da la vuelta)

**Yeshy: **(Empieza a correr hacia donde estaba P.D.A) ¡No me doy por vencida tan fácilmente!

**P.D.A: **(agarra a Jaken y se lo habienta) Sí, eso ya lo se. (Yeshy empieza a revolcarse) Jajajajaja. _Pero como le vamos a robar las espadas a Sesshomaru, sino _(se le ocurre una idea)_ no estaría nada mal._

**P.D.A: **(Se acerca a Sesshomaru y atrás se veía a Yeshy revolcarse y a Y.K.T riéndose a carcajadas) Señor Sesshomaru¿le gustaría tener a colmillo de acero en su poder?

**Rave: **_¿Qué estará traumando P.D.A?_

**Sesshomaru: **¿Por cuál condición?

**P.D.A: **_Sabia que iba a preguntar eso. _Por solo seguirnos a nuestra época y vencer a su hermano¿qué le parece?

**Sesshomaru:** (No responde)

**P.D.A: **Y además le concederemos un deseo ¿Qué dice?

**Sesshomaru: **¿Qué clase de deseo?

**Rave: **(capta la idea) El que usted quiera.

**Sesshomaru: **Me parece bien.

**Rave: **P.D.A ¿Puedo hablar contigo a solas? (detrás de los arbustos) Oye no sabemos conceder deseos ¿cómo se supone que vamos a cumplirle ese tal deseo?

**P.D.A: **No se y no me importa.

**Rave: **Pero él es Sesshomaru, el más fuerte de todos los demonios.

**P.D.A: **Sí, talvez tengas razón con eso, pero para eso también se creo la bomba atómica.

**Rave: **¿Qué¿Cómo? No te entiendo.

**P.D.A: **(tierna) Sí, mira lo llevamos a Nuevo México (EUA) donde esta el desierto y hacemos explotar una bomba de esas marca patito que no son tan extensas al explotar y ahí quedo Sesshomaru.

**Rave: **Cada día me das más miedo y es enserio.

* * *

Mientras tanto con Rulo: 

Todos se encontraban comiendo, mientras que Rulo se les quedaba viendo con una cara de "aliméntenme o sino me los comeré a todos vivos" pero los demás no le hacían caso.

**Shippo: **Oigan, pobrecito ¿por qué no le damos algo de nuestra comida?

**Sango: **Porque él se ha portado muy mal con nosotros, esas es la razón.

**Shippo: **(acercándose a Rulo) Pues a mi no me importa yo le voy a dar algo de mi comidita

Shippo le iba a darle de comer pero al momento de que se acerco demasiado a Rulo……pues digamos que Rulo se lo comió de un solo bocado.

**Kagome: **Inuyasha, Rulo se comió a Shippo. Has algo

**Inuyasha: **¿Y qué quieres que haga? Además Shippo era un estorbo para el grupo.

**Kagome: **Inuyasha ¿cómo puedes ser tan cruel?

**Inuyasha: **Yo no soy cruel, yo solo digo la verdad.

**Todos: **Bueno, pues en eso tienes razón.

Y todos empiezan a comer como si nada hubiera pasado.

Continuará……

**P.D.A: **Espero que les haya gustado¡ah! Es cierto, los personajes de Inuyasha, DirecTV, Sky, Samurai Champloo, _haber que más mencione, creo que ya es todo _no me pertenecen, Maldición no me pertenece nada bueno solo la historia XD. Se CUIDAN.

Cáp. Terminado:

Miércoles 21/12/05

02:59 p.m.


	3. Chapter 3

**P.D.A: **Perdonenme la demora pero es que he estado muy ocupada con la escuela, con las clases de piano y de ingles, y además se me había secado el cerebro con el anterior cap. XP. Bueno espero que me perdonen y que les guste este cap., se los pensaba ser más largo pero tengo mucha tarea así que les dejare así y antes del 10 de mayo ya empiezo con el programa (ya después de 30 siglos tururururu XP).

Bueno como dije antes espero que lo disfruten.

**Cáp. 3**

**Recuperar a Shippo o no recuperarlo…**

**P.D.A:** Ash… ¡Estoy bien aburrida!

**Rave: **Tranquilízate no es para tanto.

**Y.K.T: **¿Cómo que no es para tanto? Estos um… (Cuenta con los dedos al grupo de Sesshomaru) 4 solo se la pasan caminando y además ya me aburrí de ver a Yeshy revolcándose en el piso.

(Todas se le quedan viendo a Yeshy cuando esta pasa revolcándose enfrente de ellas)

**P.D.A: **¡Oye Yeshy¡Ya párale, ya aburres!

**Yeshy: **Bueno. (Se para como si nada y se acerca a ella con una sonrisa)

Pero esas sonrisas no duran mucho entre ellas, ya que en las caras de P.D.A y Yeshy cambia drásticamente de felicidad a odio.

**Yeshy:** ¡MALDITA NO TE PERDONARÉ LO QUE ME HICISTE¡ Y ADEMÁS SESSHOMARU ME PERTENESE!

**P.D.A: **_Y dale con lo mismo, esta está terca que le pertenece Sesshomaru._ Si no te has dado cuenta yo gané la pelea.

**Yeshy: **Talvez ganaste esta batalla, pero no la guerra…Te propongo algo al terminar con esta cosa loca, tú y yo tendremos una batalla y será la definitiva.

**P.D.A: **¿Pero porque echas tanto rollo? Si ni siquiera te cae bien Sesshomaru, y tampoco te gusta Inuyasha y además traicionas a este anime con "Naruto".

**Yeshy: **Ash solo porque me recuerda a DragonBall.

**P.D.A: **Pero aun así traicionas a "Inuyasha" (XP).

**Yeshy: **Así ¿Cómo?

**P.D.A: **No importándote nada de lo que puede pasar en "Inuyasha" (se oye un violín de fondo) no esperando que a Rumiko Takahashi se le hinchen los……para que haga nuevos episodios………………etc.

**Rave y Y.K.T: **_¿Y eso que tiene que ver con el fanfic?_

(En eso llega Jaken y las interrumpe)

**Jaken: **Humanas no se queden atrás el Señor Sesshomaru las esta esperando y él no es muy paciente. (Y las chicas se van detrás de la cosa esa que es Jaken XP)

Mientras tanto con el grupo de Inuyasha y Rulo:

**Kagome: **Inuyasha ¿Qué vamos a hacer para recuperar a Shippo? (se lo dice en voz baja).

**Inuyasha: **Kagome ¿Por qué te preocupas por esa pequeña rata? Además ya a de estar en el intestino delgado de Rulo.

**Kagome: **Inuyasha ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel¿Acaso no extrañas a Shippo?

**Inuyasha: **(Mueve la cabeza diciendo "no")

**Kagome: **Ah vamos Inuyasha, intenta recordar la semana pasada cuando convivías con Shippo.

**Inuyasha: **Mmmm…………

Flash back:

Era una mañana en un día como cualquier otro, hermoso, tranquilo, tranquilo y hermoso (XP). Pero para Shippo no era un día común, oh no, el quería tomar venganza de todo los pellizcos que le hizo nuestro lindo y guapo Inuyasha (**Pero no tan guapo como mi amorzote Sesshomaru XP**)

10:45 a.m.:

**Shippo: **¡Kagome, Inuyasha me esta pegando! (Se había golpeado el mismo para que le creyeran mejor)

**Kagome: **¡Inuyasha! (Lo decía mientras se acercaba lentamente a Inuyasha)

**Inuyasha: **No espera yo no……

**Kagome: **¡Abajo¡Abajo¡Abajo¡Abajo!

**Inuyasha: **(Pack, pack, pack y pack) Kagome ¿Por qué? (todavía su rostro en la tierra)

**Kagome: **Por pegarlea Shippo, Inuyasha entiende él es solo un niño indefenso, inútil, idiota y mal educado, pero aún así sigue siendo un niño.

**Inuyasha: **¡Pero Kagome yo no………!

**Sango: **Inuyasha es mejor que lo dejes así.

**Inuyasha: **¡Pero enserio yo……!

**Miroku: **Además digas lo que digas no te creeremos.

**Inuyasha: **_¡Ese maldito enano me las va a pagar y muy caro!_

(Shippo se encontraba detrás de los árboles riéndose a carcajadas de Inuyasha **¿Se han dado cuenta que he puesto mucho la palabra "Inuyasha"?**)

6:50 p.m.:

Todos se encontraban sentados viendo el atardecer e Inuyasha tenia en mente en decirle a Kagome que ya había tomado una decisión entre Kikyo y ella. Y también quería decírselo a solas. (**Uuuuuhh XP**)

Ya sentados debajo del árbol sagrado:

**Inuyasha: **Kagome…

**Kagome: **¿Sí?

**Inuyasha: **Ya tome una decisión.

**Kagome: **_¡Ay por favor que sea yop! _Enserio.

**Inuyasha: **Sí y a la que amo más es a……

**Shippo: **¡Inuyasha, un mounstro esta atacando a unos aldeanos¡Ve rápido!

Inuyasha fue directo hacia la aldea pero Shippo agrego que era por el pozo. En eso cuando Inuyasha estaba cerca, en uno de sus saltos pisa una trampa y (**obviamente**) se cae; pero para él no era un grabe problema pero antes de que saliera le tapan la salida con una roca enorme y muy pesada. (**Incluso para nuestro fuerte hanyou**)

**Shippo: **_Ahora lo ultimo. _(Se transforma perfectamente en Inuyasha **lo estuvo practicando por meses**) (Y se va)

**Inuyasha: **(Dentro de la trampa) ¡Ayúdenme, saquen me de aquí¡Padezco claustrofobia¡Las paredes se me acercan¡Mami!

Pero al muy genio se le vino a la mente que siempre trae a "Colmillo de Acero" con él y así que hace un "Kaze no Kizu" y se va corriendo hacia donde esta Kagome.

**Inuyasha: **_¡Ese maldito zorro si se atreve a decirle algo a mi Kagome lo mando a la India!_

Con Shippo:

Kagome todavía estaba sentada debajo del gran árbol, en eso ella voltea y ve a Shippoyasha (**XP**) y le da una sonrisa. Shippoyasha se sienta al lado de ella.

**Shippoyasha: **_Perdóname Kagome._

**Kagome: **Inuyasha que me ibas a decir.

**Shippoyasha: **Ah que yo amo más a………

En eso llega Inuyasha y se avienta encima de Shippo y este se destransforma y después se safa de el cuerpo enorme de Inuyasha y se va corriendo pero no es lo suficientemente rápido para Inuyasha así que lo corretea hasta que lo alcanza, en cuanto a Kagome……pues digamos que ella no entendió nada.

Fin del Flash Back

**Inuyasha: **Aún así no me convences y además Kagome ¿Cómo vamos a sacar a Shippo del Estomago de Rulo?

**Kagome: **Pues……… ¡Ya se! Le pedimos a tu hermano que nos preste unos instantes "Colmillo Sagrado" y ya.

**Inuyasha: **Aja y entonces Shippo se va a cambiar el nombre por el papá de pinocho (**ignoro totalmente como se escribe su nombre**) y va a vivir dentro de una ballena.

**Rulo: **¡Oye!

Bueno dejemos a estos con sus interesantes pláticas sobre Shippo.

Mientras tanto con Sesshomaru y los demás:

**P.D.A: **¿Sesshomaru estás seguro de que este es el camino correcto para llegar con Kouga y sus acompañantes?

**Sesshomaru: **…………_Que ridícula pregunta es esa, por supuesto que es el camino correcto tonta humana._

**P.D.A: **_Odio que no me contesten._

**Rin: **¿Señor Sesshomaru?

**Sesshomaru: **¿Qué pasa? _Ya va a empezar con sus preguntas, mientras no pregunte…_

**Rin: **¿De donde vienen los bebes? (**No pude resistirme XP**)

(Todos se paran en seco y voltean a verla)

**Sesshomaru: **Humanas contesten la pregunta de Rin.

**Todas: **_Hubiera preferido caer por el peñasco junto con Rulo._

**P.D.A: **Rin no te preocupes, yo contestare tu pregunta.

**Rin: **Enserio

**P.D.A: **Sí, los bebes vienen de……… ¡MIRA UN PONI!

**Rin: **¿Dónde? (y voltea a ver) Oye yo no veo ninguno.

**P.D.A: **Ah es cierto es que me confundí con Rave.

**Rave: **¡Oye!

**P.D.A:** Es la verdad te pareces mucho a ellos. Bueno en que estábamos……así con la pregunta que hiciste, esta bien los bebes vienen de……

(35 segundos después)

**Rin: **¿Entonces los bebes son clones que los hacen los extraterrestres para jugar con sus vidas?

**P.D.A: **Así es.

**Rin: **¿Y entonces como hacen a los youkai?

**P.D.A: **Pues verás ellos también deciden si eres youkai o no.

**Rin: **Ahhh……

**Jaken: **Humanas ya llegamos a la guarida del lobo.

**Todas: **Señor Sesshomaru ¿Nos ayuda a ponerlos en costales? (**Y sí como dijeron antes vienen preparadas para todo, ellas tenían reservado una costal para cada quien**)

**Sesshomaru: **………………… (Se para y se mete a la cueva)

Se oyen unos gritos por parte de Kouga y después nada. Sesshomaru sale de la cueva y les avienta los cuerpos inconscientes de Kouga y de los otros dos.

Después ya que las chicas metieron a los lobos en los costales se empiezan a ver para saber quien los carga y una de ellas grita emocionada.

**Rave: **¡Yo cargo a Kouga!

(Todas se le quedan viendo con cara de "que asco")

**P.D.A: **Oye ¿estás loca¿Cómo puedes cargar a ese lobo pulguiento y apestoso?

**Rave: **Ay pues que, cada quien con sus gustos.

**Y.K.T: **Bueno ya tranquilas…… Pero entonces ¿Quién va a cargar a los otros dos?

(P.D.A, Y.K.T y Yeshy se quedan viendo la una a la otra)

**P.D.A:** ¿Un "disparejo" y después "piedra, papel o tijera"? (Las otra mueven la cabeza diciendo "sí") Okay a la cuenta de tres, la diferente gana.

**Todas:** ¡Un, dos, tres, dis-pa-re-jo! (todas se quedan viendo los puños y P.D.A y Y.K.T tenían el pulgar para arriba y Yeshy lo tenia para la izquierda)

**Yeshy: **¡Ja quien es la mejor!

**Y.K.T: **Ay sí, se cree mucho solo porque gano un juego tonto.

**P.D.A: **Déjala, después le vuelvo a aventar a Jaken. Continuemos solo una de una.

**Y.K.T: **Okay.

**P.D.A y Y.K.T: **¡Un, dos, tres¡Piedra, papel o tijera! (Y.K.T tenia piedra y P.D.A tijera)

**Y.K.T: **¡Yay, gané!

**P.D.A: **Um… ¿Qué tal dos de tres?

**Y.K.T: **Nop.

**P.D.A: **_Demonios ahora voy a cargar a esos dos……y si le pido a…… mmm no seria mala idea. _Oye Rin.

**Rin: **¿Sí?

**P.D.A: **(Se acerca a Rin y le dice en voz baja) ¿Me puedes ayudar a cargar a esos dos lobos? Te prometo que te ayudare cuando te canses y además te daré una bolsa completa de dulces deliciosos. ¿Qué dices?

**Rin: **Bueno pues……está bien te ayudaré.

**P.D.A: **Ay gracias eres un amor. (Se voltea y ve a Sesshomaru que la estaba mirando con una cara de "Si-Rin-carga-a-esos-lobos-te-mato") _Uy creo que Sesshomaru me oyó, demonios tengo que decirle que mejor no._ Um…Rin.

**Rin: **¿Qué pasa? (Se estaba preparando para cargarlos)

**P.D.A: **Mejor……yo los cargo.

**Rin: **Pero te dije que te iba a ayudar.

**P.D.A: **No está bien, mejor yo porque tu cuerpo es muy pequeño y……se te pueden caer de lo pesados que están.

**Rin: **Como quieras, pero aun así ¿Me vas a dar los dulces?

**P.D.A: **No creo porque… (Voltea a ver a Sesshomaru que todavía seguía viéndola con cara de "debes-morir") Mejor dicho ¡Claro que te voy a dar esos dulces! (Vuelve a voltear para ver a Sesshomaru y él ya se encontraba caminando) ¡Fiu!

**Y.K.T: **Oye P.D.A, rapidito que te dejamos atrás, ja, ja, ja, ja.

**P.D.A: **Ja, ja, ja, ja(Sarcástica). $&# Y.K.T (lo dice mientras estaba arrastrando los costales llenos) &#$°¬+ Yeshy.

Mientras tanto con Inuyasha:

**Inuyasha: **¡Rápido Kagome y Rulo¡No tenemos todo el día¡Debemos de alcanzar a esas dementes!

**Kagome: **(No le hizo caso al comentario de Inuyasha) Vamos Rulo trágate esta pastilla.

**Rulo: **¿Por qué me estas dando un laxante¿Estás demente o que?

**Kagome: **Ay es que quiero recuperar a Shippo.

**Rulo: **Aja…… ¡Inuyasha!

**Inuyasha: **¿Qué quieres?

**Rulo: **¡Tu vieja me esta dando laxantes!

**Kagome: **¿Cómo que vieja? A mi me tienes respeto.

**Inuyasha: **¿Qué son laxantes?

**Kagome y Rulo: **Mejor olvídalo.

Mientras tanto con Sesshomaru y las chicas:

**Yeshy: **¿Y ahora a donde vamos?

**Y.K.T: **No se ¿tú sabes Rave?

**Rave: **Nop y Sesshomaru tiene la lista.

**Y.K.T: **Le preguntare a P.D.A. ¡P.D.A TU SABES QUIEN SIGUE DE LA LISTA! (P.D.A se encontraba a medio kilómetro batallando con los costales que traen a dos lobos)

**P.D.A: **(Respiración agitada) ¡SIGUE NARAKU Y SU GRUPO! (Siente que los costales se mueven y también se estaban quejando) ¡SE ESTAN DESPERTANDO¡AYUDA!

**Jaken:** (no oyendo lo que estaba diciendo P.D.A) Amo Sesshomaru ¿Por qué ayuda a esas humanas?

**Sesshomaru: **Innecesaria pregunta.

**P.D.A: **¡AYUDA! (Gritaba mientras les pegaba en la cabeza a los lobos) ¡AY PORQUE NO SE DESMAYAN!

Sesshomaru oye los gritos de P.D.A y va a ver que sucede (**momento heroico de Sesshomaru XP**) después llega y ve que los costales se estaban moviendo así que agarra a "Colmillo Sagrado" y les de un golpe en la cabeza a cada uno.

**P.D.A: **¡Thank you! (Lo abraza)

Sesshomaru la abraza también y luego…… (XP) no se crean solo la quita y se va caminando.

**P.D.A: **Oye ¿no me das una ayudadita?

**Sesshomaru: **(Sigue caminando) Eso es tu problema.

**P.D.A: **(en voz baja, mientras estaba agarrando los costales) Maldito Sesshomaru, se cree la gran cosa, pero no es nada. Él es solo un perro cojo ja, ja, ja, ja.

Sesshomaru oye los comentarios de P.D.A y se da la vuelta y empieza a ir hacia ella con los ojos rojos. P.D.A se da cuenta y suelta los costales y se va corriendo lo más rápido que puede.

**P.D.A: **¡Miércoles! (**Me acorde de Madagascar**)

Sesshomaru se va detrás de ella y pues no consta de menos de 3 segundos cuando la alcanza, ella saca de su mochila un taco (**pero de eso de billar, no comida**) y le da un golpe obviamente no le hace nada.

Sesshomaru la agarra del cuello de la blusa y la levanta a su altura.

**Sesshomaru: **¡Humana como te atreves a llamarle al Gran Sesshomaru "Cojo"!

**P.D.A: **¡CHICAS VENGAN Y AYÚDENME!

**Todas: **¿ESTÁS LOCA¡Y ARIESGAR NUESTRAS VIDAS, PERO AUN ASÍ TE DESEAMOS BUENA SUERTE!

**P.D.A: **¡OLVIDENSE DE SU REGALO DE CUMPLEAÑOS! _Si es que sobrevivo de esta._

**Sesshomaru: **Di tus ultimas palabras. (La pone cerca de un peñasco)

**P.D.A: **_Y ahora como salgo de esta…mmm no perderé nada si lo intento._ Perdóname…no era mi intención lastimarte (se oye otro violín de fondo) no era mi intención llamarte a ti de esa manera yo que te respeto y te admiro mucho. (Con lagrimas) ¿Podrás perdonarme? Entenderé si no me perdonas y me avientas por este peñasco, pero aun así deseo oír tu bella voz diciendo "Yo te perdono". _Espero que este rollo me haya servido._

**Sesshomaru: **Humana no me convences con ni una palabra que dices, pero aun así no te matare porque me tienes que conceder ese deseo que prometiste.

P.D.A mueve la cabeza diciendo "sí" y luego Sesshomaru la deja en el suelo y se va.

**P.D.A: **¡NO MANCHES CASI MORIA! (Y se va corriendo para agarrar los costales)

**Continuara...**

**P.D.A: **Espero que les haya gustado este cap. es que creo que me quedo algo aburridon pero ahi ustedes me evaluan. Um...los personajes de inuyasha, madagascar y los extraterresstres (XP) no me pertenecen.Les pido un favor, como el otro cap ya va hacer el incio del programa me gutaria que me dieran ideas de que musica poner...bueno solo eso SE CUIDAN.

ByE (XP).


End file.
